<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Little Talks by Elle_dubs (avril_o)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043492">[Podfic] Little Talks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs'>Elle_dubs (avril_o)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Audio Format: Streaming, Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, My First Podfic, Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Sad Crowley (Good Omens), Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, The Fall (Good Omens), The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of "Little Talks" by NightValeian.</p><p>Author Summary: Crowley wakes in the middle of the night to the feeling of being watched.</p><p>A brief investigation leads him to the kitchen where God is waiting for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley &amp; God (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Little Talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412236">Little Talks</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightValeian/pseuds/NightValeian">NightValeian</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>This is a podfic of <i>Little Talks</i>by NightValeian.<br/>
Author summary: </b>Crowley wakes in the middle of the night to the feeling of being watched.<br/>
A brief investigation leads him to the kitchen where God is waiting for him.<br/>
<b>Fandom:</b> Good Omens<br/>
<b>Pairing(s):</b> Aziraphale/Crowley; Crowley &amp; God<br/>
<b>OriginalFiction by: </b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightValeian/pseuds/NightValeian">NightValeian on AO3</a><br/>
<b>Podfic Reader:</b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs">Elle_dubs on AO3</a><br/>
<b>Runs:</b> 27:47<br/>
<iframe></iframe></p><p> </p><p>Commentary on the Simulpod with <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh">Ceewelsh</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/oakleaf">Oakleaf, and </a><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha">TheLordOfLaMancha</a>:<br/><iframe></iframe></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first podfic(!!!!!!), made for the Voiceteam 2020 Simulpod Challenge.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>